I Love You, Mom
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Both Helen and her daughter, Violet, are home alone for a while... YOU do the math. This is a somewhat short, I guess, Helen x Violet story! [Incest warning!]
1. I Love You, Mom

_**[Disclaimer] I own nothing but the plot here, folks! Yeah, so... shut up? I don't know. Who cares!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] If you cannot stand incest, then just exit from your window, please? I'm weird, sure, but don't think even for a second that I would actually support REAL LIFE incest of any kind... I'm sane enough to separate fiction away from reality, so whatever. _ **While I do indeed love Helen x Violet, even though that itself is terribly twisted, I honestly don't support real life crap like this. _ **That being said, I only can hope that you enjoy the story, though I already know you most likely won't. Ha, ha. Oh, and sorry about any typos and other writing errors, by the way. I simply cannot stand grammar mistakes... "Guilty Gear" is a seriously great fighting game franchise, by the way X3**_**_**_

 **(I Love You, Mom)**

Helen Parr, the very sexy wife of the ever so famous Mr. Incredible, was home alone with her daughter. The young teenager, Violet Parr, claimed that she was too "sick" to go to school today, but the girl's mother knew better than to actually believe her daughter. Helen knew what Violet was up to, and yet she honestly didn't mind too much at all. Helen hated herself for it, but the brunette woman just couldn't help herself. It was currently very early in the morning, the time being around eight o'clock AM to be exact. Helen's husband, Bob Parr, was not here at the moment.

Bob took both of his sons, Dash and Jack-Jack, out with him to do some "father and son" early morning fishing at a pond somewhere, which Helen thought was very nice of him. Bob was such a great father, but unfortunately not that much of a great lover. Well, at least not these days. In fact, there was something that Bob had no clue about, and if he did know about it, then both Helen and Violet probably would have been... well, who truly knows what by now. For the past few months now, Helen and her teenaged daughter have been engaging in rather illegal and perverse-like activities.

After the whole event when Violet tried to spy on her mother inside of the bathroom while using her invisibility powers, which she failed greatly by the way, the two ended up saying and doing certain things that they both apparently kept deep within themselves for many, many years now. Long story short, they made love that day, and ever since then nothing has been the same at all. Fortunately, it was in a good way, a very good way. However, keeping their little "relationship" a secret was a definite must for the two, and they found it rather easy to keep it all on the low, as well.

At the moment during this peaceful and quiet morning, Mrs. Parr was standing by the sink as she continued to scrub and wash the many dirty dishes that resided inside of the sink. The former superhero woman was wearing a short, white colored, close fitting tank top, the shirt reveling quite a bit of her busty cleavage. And as for the pants that Helen was wearing, the woman had on black colored yoga pants that was hugging extremely tight against her lower body, the thin fabric of her tight pants noticeably riding up the sexy mother's ass crack very erotically; the red colored thong that Helen was wearing could also somewhat be seen, too.

As the busy and busty mother simply continued to wash up the dishes before herself, she could have sworn that she heard a faint sound behind of her. It was as if someone was trying to sneak up on her or something, which was indeed the case here. Turning her head around to look in back of herself now, Helen saw nobody there. Of course, she KNEW what was going on here, though. After smirking, shaking her head, and even starting to focus back on washing the once clean dishes again, Helen soon spoke out loudly in her usual demanding and motherly sounding tone of voice, "All right, young lady, you can stop trying to sneak up on me now. Honestly, Vi, do you think that I'm stupid?"

Almost instantly after hearing her mother sternly speak those words to her, Violet quickly stopped using her powers of invisibility, the raven haired teen now frowning as she looked over at her mother, the young girl also fully nude, as well; Violet's eyes were currently staring at Helen's big, rounded, perfect looking ass. "H-hey, how did you know that I was here?" asked the young teen, still looking slightly taken aback.

The woman chuckled before answering back to her daughter with a stern sounding voice, "I have my ways, Violet. You should know that by now."

"..." _'Well... just fuck!'_ were Violet's words, her words inside of her own mind, that is.

Instead of saying anything back to her beyond beautiful mother, Violet just decided to keep staring at the woman before her. Sure, Helen is her mother, but ever since that one fateful day inside of the bathroom, life for the young teenager felt almost too perfect to her. Violet was always attracted to her mother, honestly since the very young age of six, and to just be able to actually touch Helen the way that she always wanted to, and also say the things that she's been holding back from her for all of these years now just felt... **perfect** to her. Not only that, but Helen's feelings toward her was shockingly mutual.

For these past few months now, both the mother and the daughter have been engaging in lustfully raw fantasies with each other, and it honestly awoken a seriously taboo spark inside of them both that just couldn't stop them from acting out on certain things. The curvy, brown haired mother looked in back of herself again to gaze over at her daughter once more, and just like she thought was going to be the case here, Violet was indeed staring at her butt again. The fact that Violet was also completely naked at the moment did not surprise Helen, either. In fact, she knew exactly why her daughter decided to walk around in her birthday suit at the given moment.

After turning her head back around to focus on the messy dishes again, Helen then calmly spoke to the young girl, "I thought that you were too sick to get out of bed today, young lady. I'm still your mother, Vi. Do NOT think that I will let you get away with not going to school just because of our little secret, you hear me? I deeply care about ALL of my children's educational values. Today, however, I'll... I'll let it slide. You're definitely going back to school tomorrow, though!"

Even though the black haired teen's eyes were still hungrily gaping at her own mother's delicious looking, very big, really soft, and perfectly round shaped ass during her speech, Violet still paid very close attention to every word that came out of Helen's mouth. "Y-yeah, yeah. I understand, Mom," was Violet's soft reply, the girl now slowly approaching the wide hipped woman, a naughty looking smirk now gracing her beautiful and youthful face.

Soon enough, Violet eventually wrapped her thin arms around her mother's waist, and the scent of the woman's body felt like Heaven to her nostrils. Helen just recently showered no less than an hour ago, and her wonderful smell certainly let Violet know about that. Inhaling in her mother's smell felt SO good to her, but also so did the plush soft feeling of Helen's really large bottom pressing up against Violet's own body.

"You smell so good, Mom... Y-you also look so very pretty wearing these slutty looking clothes, too," whispered Violet, afterwards slowly getting down on both of her knees, now softly groping both of her mother's big ass cheeks with gentle hands.

"You KNOW that I always dress like this around the house just to tease you during the day, right? Hmm, hmm, hmm. Mm, Vi... I see you're looking forward to eating your breakfast now, huh?" said Helen as she quickly turned off the sink's water, the woman also turning her head back around to look behind of herself again.

"Uh, may I?" then asked the gothic daughter as she smacked her mom's thick ass, now deviously smiling up at her obviously horny mother, both of their eyes completely locked on one another's.

Instead of immediately responding back to her, Helen just roughly placed her hand on top of Violet's head and forcefully shoved the young girl's face deep into the crack of her large rear-end. Violet quickly began to squeeze both of Helen's soft ass cheeks as she lovingly started to strongly sniff in the woman's scent, the raven haired teen aggressively shaking her head back and forth against the brunette woman's sexy, thick, gloriously round shaped butt. After a while, Helen soon took her hand away from her daughter's head, the woman now leaning herself over on top of the sink with her arms as she continued to let her frisky daughter sniff, kiss, and lick her sexy, clothed ass. Nothing could ever surpass the feelings that these two would always get whenever they did stuff like this with each other. It felt so wrong, and they surely knew that it was wrong, and yet... they both just couldn't help themselves.

Helen had her eyes closed tightly, she couldn't stop smiling, and her extremely loud moaning only encouraged her young daughter to continue her sexually crazed assault on her big butt. "That's right, you little slut! Eat Mommy's ass...!" deeply breathed Helen, her nasty words simply exciting both herself and her daughter in the process.

Violet then gave her mother a very hard slap on her right ass cheek as she continued to enthusiastically do what she was told to do; she also eventually pulled Helen's tight fitting yoga pants halfway down her fat ass, too. After about at least twenty minutes straight of just wildly worshipping her mother's really firm and thick booty the way that she was, the two eventually heard the sound of rattling keys and a doorknob turning. Both Helen and Violet kept their cool during this troubling situation though, just like they would always do; Violet hurriedly pulled her mother's tight pants back up, too. The gothic, teenaged girl also firmly smacked Helen's left juicy buttock right after she pulled her mother's tight pants back up as well, and the way that her mom's huge, soft ass shook and rippled from the very rough impact of Violet's own hand colliding harshly against of the woman's really taut booty flesh nearly made the young girl drool from its overall sexiness.

Seconds later, the side door of their house soon opened up, the loud sound of Bob's deep voice now being heard, which quite frankly pissed both Helen and Violet off quite a bit. Not wanting to be seen right now, of course, Violet then super quickly activated her invisibility powers, the girl's presence now totally away from everyone's sight. Helen just smiled as she watched her husband turn the corner and walk inside of the kitchen.

"Hurry up now, Dash! We don't have all damn day, alright?" voiced the fat father, smiling as he watched both of his young sons running over towards the long staircase.

"It's still pretty early in the morning, you know!" was Dash's faint reply, now up the stairs as he carelessly left his younger brother behind.

Now turning back on the warm water and washing up the dirty dishes again, Helen quietly expressed to her out of shape husband, "Back so soon, honey?"

Bob just walked passed her as he now started to head over towards the refrigerator. "Nah, not really. Dash just forgot some 'lucky pendant' or something silly like that."

Giggling after hearing that, the curvaceous wife then retorted back with a smile, "Oh, that's so cute. He's still clinging onto that little ornament that his crush gave to him, huh?"

Taking his time looking around inside of the fridge, Bob soon spoke back to his wife, "Yeah, I suppose so. It's just a piece of fucking shit to me."

Helen thought his response was pretty darn rude, but thankfully Dash was not around to actually hear it; Violet heard him, though. Soon as Helen almost forgot about Violet even still being here with the two of them, the sexy brunette woman then felt her very large ass receive a super firm feeling spank against of her left butt cheek, which easily made her very big booty jiggle beautifully. After that, Helen then felt her invisible daughter crudely squeeze her butt cheek a couple of times before playfully, and really roughly, smacking her fat, round ass hard yet again. After doing all of that, Violet just simply walked from out of the kitchen with a really happy looking smirk on her cute face. But, of course, nobody could even see her do any of this to begin with.

Hearing what just happened, Bob soon enough turned his head around after he finished sipping out of a carton of pulp filled orange juice. After wiping his mouth, not to mention belching afterwards, the blonde man then asked his wife with his left eyebrow raised up, "Did you... hear that? What was that sound?"

Smiling widely as she continued to focus on washing the dishes, Helen eventually responded back to the former superhero man, "Oh, I didn't hear anything...! I absolutely heard fucking NOTHING at all."

Not saying anything for a few seconds as he stared at his wife, Bob eventually shrugged his shoulders and put the carton of orange juice back inside of the icebox. As the man began to make his way out of the kitchen, he saw both Dash and Jack-Jack making their way back down the stairs.

"I got it, Dad! We can go now! I'm sorry I forgot about it before we left this morning in the first place," voiced Dash, looking kind of upset now.

The fat, blonde man just patted his son's head gently before responding back to him with a smile, "There's no need to apologize, Dash. Besides, it's lucky for you, right? All right, gentlemen, let's go! The fish are waiting! Ha, ha, ha!" Bob then looked over at Helen. "Oh, honey, is Violet feeling any better?"

Feeling like not wanting to speak back to him with mere words anymore, the woman only nodded at her husband, still smirking as she did so. "Okay, good. She's been missing school quite often lately... I'm kind of worried about her. Anyway, we'll be back later, Helen. Make sure to cook me up some sandwiches before I get back, alright? I'd love me some of that!" After saying that to her, and after her sons said their goodbyes to her, the three males then left from out of the house, Bob closing and locking the door behind himself.

Helen then turned off the sink, snatched a paper towel from off of its roll, and then started to dry off her hands that were wet with tap water. "Make your own damn sandwiches, you disrespectful loser," whispered the brunette wife, kind of pissed off because of the way that Bob's been acting like lately. Thanks to Violet, however, Helen has been feeling a whole lot more happier these days. And speaking of which, after about a minute or two, the mother soon saw her teenaged daughter walk back inside of the kitchen. Violet was smiling at her mother with half-lidded eyes, she had her arms behind of her back, and she was also still stark naked at the moment.

Turning to face her own daughter while placing both of her hands onto her wide and very broad hips now, Helen then began to calmly speak to her daughter with a warm smile of her own, "There you are, you little trouble maker. I really was not expecting you to just suddenly slap my ass like that, Vi...! Your father heard you doing it, but he had no idea what it was." After saying that to her frisky daughter, the brunette woman then tossed the now dampened paper towel by the left side of the kitchen sink instead of just simply throwing it away inside of the trash bin that was right next to the icebox.

"So? He still doesn't know about us, so what's the problem?" asked the gothic looking, young, teenaged girl. Violet was now standing in front of her mother, looking like as though she was waiting for something.

A few seconds later, Helen then moved a few steps closer up toward her sexy daughter, the mature woman now gently wrapping both of her arms around the young girl's shapely body, and not to mention afterwards kissing Violet square on the nose. "You're so cute, Violet...! Oh, the things that you do to me, young lady," deeply whispered the mother in a sultry, sexy sounding voice.

"I can easily say the same thing about you, too, Miss Fatass," replied back the teenaged, blue eyed girl with a laugh, her bold choice of words seriously making her hazel eyed mother feel even more hot and turned on now. Not hesitating in the slightest, Violet then quickly placed her arms around her mother's flawlessly curvy waistline, both of the young girl's hands now firmly gripping onto both of Helen's soft, huge butt cheeks. Helen giggled softly and pecked Violet on her smooth lips, the older woman now feeling her raven haired daughter starting to shake around her tight, clothed booty cheeks in her own small hands. "Oh, fuck...! Oh, M-Mom, your ass is just so fucking juicy and soft! Y-you're so, so, SO beautiful...!" sighed Violet with a wide smile, clearly getting much more into this now.

Smirking down at her horny and cute daughter, Helen then suddenly smacked Violet hard on her pleasingly pudgy looking bottom before saying to the raven haired teen with a very fake sounding stern tone of voice, "Watch your language now, little missy! Your father and I raised you much better than that!"

After hearing her sexy mother say that to her, Violet cutely laughed as she then moved her head up a little bit, the young teen's pretty face now only mere inches away from touching her own mother's soft feeling lips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" giggled out Violet, afterwards giving her curvy mom's fat ass three really rough spanks on her right big booty cheek, said butt cheek now sexily jiggling as it should. "Mommy's got a big, fat, sexy fucking ass! And I love it, too!"

"Holy fucking shit, Vi...! I find it so cute listening to you talk all dirty like that... you little whore!" deeply breathed Helen in heat, firmly spanking her daughter's round and bubbled butt again, as well; Violet jumped and giggled soon as Helen did that to her, too.

The two then started to kiss each other, said kisses growing extremely passionate rather quickly. Their tongues danced, their heads veered from side-to-side, and the throaty sounding moans that they both continued to breathe out only aroused them to wit's end. Eleven minutes later, the mother and daughter then slowly pulled away from one another, now ceasing their wild strings of kisses. Still shaking around her mother's big butt cheeks in her hands, Violet then gave one of Helen's ass cheeks a really sharp slap as she flipped her left hand upwards, afterwards burying her face deep in-between of the older woman's large breasts.

Helen smelled SO good, and she felt SO soft! Violet truly felt like her mother was going to eventually make her lose her own damn mind, but then again... she **always** felt like that. Violet just still couldn't actually believe that she could finally do stuff like this to her mother now. It always felt like as if she was dreaming when they did things like this, but the fact that Violet knew that she was NOT dreaming was honestly almost enough to make her heart literarily explode with happiness. Feeling her daughter's hands roughly squeezing, and shaking, her large ass cheeks around, and also feeling the young girl's head wildly moving left and right between her breasts while strongly inhaling in her scent like this almost made Helen orgasm right then and there.

Now squeezing her raven haired daughter's left buttock rather amorously, Helen then softly breathed into the young girl's ear, "You're such a naughty girl, Vi...! You're always touching on me, even when I don't actually give you my consent to do so." The mother then backed away from her daughter with a smile, easily knowing that her words only aroused Violet even more than ever before. The brown haired woman then turned herself around, her sexy and slender back now facing in front of Violet's own viewing pleasure as she then slowly started to make her way back over towards the sink.

With a very wide smile on her adorable looking face, Violet then aggressively gave Helen a really rough feeling slap on her thick ass, the mother's large and plump bottom shaking ever so sexily immediately afterwards. "Don't act like you do not like it, Mom. Besides, h-how can I p-p-possibly help myself when you're always walking around d-dressed like this?" laughed the daughter, now standing in back of her mother again.

Now standing back in front of the sink, Helen simply pulled down her yoga pants and her thong below her knees, leaned herself over on top of the sink, and then turned her head around to look in back of herself. After shaking her bare, fat ass at her rather shocked looking, and blushing, daughter for a little while, Helen soon bit her bottom lip before softly speaking to Violet, "Now, where were we again? I think I forgot..."

After once again spanking her mother's big butt with both of her hands, Violet then got down on her knees while firmly gripping the older woman's very soft and tight feeling booty cheeks. "Don't worry, Mom... I'll remind you!" were Violet's words, instantly burying her face deep in-between her mother's flawless, dreamily soft, and very big ass cheeks yet again. After a very, very long time of that carrying on, the gothic daughter soon enough stood back up on her feet. Violet was breathing hard, smiling happily, and she totally felt like she couldn't possibly stop staring at Helen's huge, round, perfect looking butt.

Also breathing rather hardly herself, Helen Parr slowly turned her head around to look in back of herself and over at her own teenaged daughter. Smirking at the teen, the mother soon spoke to her with a deep and sexy sounding tone of voice, "Mm, baby...! Oh, FUCK, Vi! You're a real ass eater, I'll tell you that much. Your father never liked to do things such as that with me. He'd probably suck at it, anyway."

Both Violet and Helen laughed after those words were said. Seconds later, the black haired girl placed both of her small hands onto her mother's impossibly broad hips, moments afterwards now slamming her pelvis strongly up against of the short haired woman's soft, very large booty cheeks. The lewd sounds of their flesh harshly smacking together, the laughs that she heard her mother making right now, and also how Helen's perfectly rounded, amazingly soft feeling, and humungous looking butt cheeks was crazily jiggling right at the moment had Violet's heart thumping ultra frantically.

Still looking at Violet, now with half-lidded eyes, the former superhero mother then bluntly expressed to her horny, teenaged daughter, "O-oh, are you fucking me now, Vi? Are you humping Mommy's big butt without her permission to do so again?" Helen couldn't help but to smirk after saying that.

Violet simply kept her eyes glued to Helen's wobbling, juicy bottom as it continued to wildly jiggle each and every time she forcefully collided her trim hips up against of her own mother's warm, big, twin globes of succulent ass flesh. Violet soon spanked her mother's left buttock before saying back to the brunette woman, "Shut up, Mom! Like I need your fucking permission, anyway. Even when you complain about it, you eventually shut the hell up and let me do whatever the fuck that I want to you, you fucking fat ass bitch!"

Hearing Violet's harsh words just made Helen shudder in absolute delight. Her daughter's dirty talk, her sexual prowess, just everything about Violet completely drove Helen insane these days. "Mm, yeah, you're right about that, b-baby. That's your ass to fuck, Vi...!"

Violet's humping speed now started to increase quite a bit. "This big ass, Mom?" she then asked the woman, quickly flipping her right hand upwards and slapping Helen's very meaty ass cheek **hard** , simply reddening her mother's soft bum flesh. "This big, fat booty of yours is all MINE to eat, slap, AND fuck simply whenever I want to?"

"Fuck yeah it is, baby! F-fuck...!" breathed back Helen, moaning loudly immediately afterwards.

"Y-you fucking big ass having bitch...!" then whispered out the teen, trying her absolute very best to not laugh out loudly with pure pleasure and joyfulness right now. Feeling way too riled up and turned on now, Violet then suddenly stopped humping her mother's very thick bottom, which actually made Helen feel really saddened about her not even finishing the job here.

Frowning as she watched her naked daughter now walking over towards the refrigerator, the aroused mother pitifully asked the young teen, "You're not done just yet, are you? I believe that we still have plenty of time left to spend all alone together, Vi."

Violet opened up the icebox, looked inside of it, and then closed it back up seconds later. Now giving her mother quite the smug looking smirk, Violet then started to walk back over to the big booty woman. "Am I done, Mom? Really now?" giggled out the gothic teen, now biting her bottom lip as she then began to stare at Helen's huge, perfect looking butt yet again. "I was just about to grab a drink, but nothing is in there that I want right now. Besides, I want to take this up to the main bedroom now, anyway. Fuck washing those fucking dishes and bring that big ass of yours up to the master bedroom, bitch."

Helen loved being spoken down to and controlled by her young daughter like this, she really did. Helen also knew that Violet liked that feeling of control, as well. Helen Parr would not do these kinds of things for just anybody, but for her own daughter? Apparently, she felt more than happy to be Violet's own personal sex doll. After laughing a little bit, Helen calmly retorted back to the black haired teen, "Oh, I'll be right up there, you little tramp."

Now walking passed her mother, Violet then aggressively smacked Helen directly in the middle of her very big butt, the young teenager's super harsh feeling spank easily making both of the beautiful woman's amazingly round looking booty cheeks sexily shake and wobble all around for about a second or two.

"Oh!" instantly squeaked out Helen soon as she felt her own daughter's hand firmly smack her hard on the butt like a complete boss, the mature woman also jumping a little bit with surprise simply because of receiving the young girl's very random and painfully sharp feeling spank. The stinging feeling of Violet's oh, so sudden spank sent plenty of pleasurable shivers all down and throughout of Helen's entire body, though. Helen always freaking **loved** the sheer, blunt, and sexual aggressiveness of her young daughter, and Violet totally knew that she did a whole lot.

"Yeah, you better, you slutty fucking whore!" loudly spoke out Violet, the girl now out of the kitchen and walking up the stairs.

Helen just shook her head, pulled back up her tight fitting pants along with her thong, and then started to rub both of her huge, tight, and very soft ass cheeks as she laughed quietly to herself. "That girl and the things that she does to me these days," were the mother's words, now walking from out of the kitchen and making her way up the stairs, as well.

Many moments later inside of the master bedroom of the house, Violet was behind of Helen, the mother currently on all fours, as she was steadily thrusting inside and out of her mom's tight asshole with her trusty, black colored, really large strap-on. The two were on top of the king sized bed while fucking each other ever so romantically, yet aggressively; they both were also totally naked, as well. Well, that is if you DON'T count Violet's strap-on in this situation, of course. Violet's eyes, as always, just couldn't stop staring at her mother's fat butt, the brunette's really round booty cheeks jiggling and rippling madly each time the young daughter's curved hips powerfully smashed up against of the soft, meaty plushness of her precious mom's very large rump. The lewdly loud sounds of flesh colliding against flesh, and not to mention their constantly shouted curse words, their deep sounding moaning, and also their giddy sounding laughs of unbridled pleasure, were all sounds that just reeked with utterly overwhelming euphoria and arousal.

"Mommy's butt is s-so big, a-a-and I'm fucking it SO hard right now...!" huffed out Violet as she continued to wildly thrust her hips forward and roughly plow against of her mother's perfectly fat ass cheeks, now squeezing both of the brown haired woman's flawlessly soft booty cheeks with both of her small hands, kneading her naughty mother's thick bum flesh with absolute care and joy.

Putting her head down while tightly closing both of her hazel colored eyes shut, Helen eventually grunted back to her extremely horny daughter, "M-mm...! Mommy loves it, too, Vi...! Mommy loves having her little girl f-fuck her in the butt like a slut! Oh, y-yes, Vi...! Fuck me harder, baby! Give it to Mommy good, now...! Aw, o-oh... FUCK! Fucking, fuck, fuck, fucking... FUCK!"

The black haired teen then firmly spanked both of her mother's big butt cheeks, Violet's hips now thrusting even faster than ever before. "Cum for me, Mom! Ah...! Oh, fucking cum for m-me good, Mommy!" yelled Violet in passionate heat, very hardly smacking the woman's bare, fat booty once again.

As if on cue, Helen soon let out a tremendously loud sounding scream as she then began to ride out her very strong feeling orgasm, the woman's clear love juices squirting all over on the bed sheets and also on her own daughter, as well. Panting heavily now, and feeling Violet slowly pulling the large strap-on from out of her anus, Helen softly said in a seemingly deep haze, "Oh...! Violet, you fucked me so good! You're so good, Vi...! Holy fuck, you're good!"

Violet smiled, slapped Helen's left buttock rather sharply, and then grabbed onto both of the woman's huge ass cheeks again, shaking around her curvaceous mother's terribly soft feeling booty meat in her hands. The blue eyed girl **LOVED** whenever her mother praised her like that. "It's amazing just how tight this big ass still even is after how many times that I completely fucked it already, isn't it? You're such a nasty whore, Mom. You're MY little bitch, aren't you?" asked Violet with a giggle, strongly kissing Helen's right big butt cheek afterwards.

Now shaking her really plump behind right in front of her daughter's blushing face at the moment, the mother then sternly replied back to the blue eyed, gothic girl, "Oh, I most certainly am your little slut, Vi. Mommy is Violet's little fuck doll. Mm, you fuck me so much better than your own actual father does, too...! Mr. Incredible? Ha! More like Mr. Incredibly BAD in BED! Fuck him!"

Violet let out a loud sounding giggle after hearing her mother say that to her; Helen also stopped shaking her big, thick ass around, as well. After softly kissing Helen's left butt cheek about three times straight, the raven haired teen soon lowly spoke out with a very cheery looking smile on her cute, pale face, "I love you, Mom."

"And Mommy loves you, too, Vi...! I'll always love my little girl," deeply expressed Helen, now lifting her head back up and looking in back of herself, her brown eyes quickly meeting with Violet's own blue eyes. "You know, you look so fucking cute with your adorable looking face being so close up to my ass like that," naughtily breathed out the mother, now smiling at her curvy daughter.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up already, you fucking bitch..." was Violet's reply to her mother as she then suddenly smacked Helen hard on her left soft booty cheek, afterwards making the short haired woman laugh and moan at the same time. Still happily smiling herself, Violet kissed her mom's huge butt yet again before cheerfully saying out loud, "It makes me so damn happy each and every day to wake up simply knowing that this big booty is ALL MINE! All of it! Mine! ALL for ME! Oh, YES!"

And after that being said, the daughter then hurriedly shoved her face very deep in-between of her mother's really sexy ass crack, Violet now eagerly licking, kissing, sniffing, tongue fucking, and even sucking on Helen's glorious, amazingly tight butthole. Basically, Violet ate the booty like groceries, which is seriously no surprise there. Bob and his two sons were gone for about three hours that very morning, and that easily gave Helen and her daughter Violet all of the time that they needed to simply vent out all of these dark and sexual feelings of theirs to each other. Will Bob Parr EVER find out about his wife and daughter's dirty little secret? No, he won't. Sucks to be him, I guess.

 **The End!**

 _ **I freaking blame "Shadman" for making me feel so darn obsessed about these two thanks to his awesome comic! Ha, ha, ha. Uh, I'm also very sorry about anything that you personally didn't like about this story. At the end of the day, though, I honestly couldn't care any more less about you not actually liking this story at all... As always, however, may God bless your day/night, everyone! ^_^.**_


	2. I Love You, Mom - Part 2

_**[Disclaimer] I own nothing but the plot here, folks! Yeah, so... shut up? I don't know. Who cares!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] If you cannot stand incest, then just exit from your window, please? I'm weird, sure, but don't think even for a second that I would actually support REAL LIFE incest of any kind... I'm sane enough to separate fiction away from reality, so whatever. _ **While I do indeed love Helen x Violet, even though that itself is terribly twisted, I honestly don't support real life crap like this. _ **That being said, I only can hope that you enjoy the story, though I already know you most likely won't! Ha, ha! Oh, and sorry about any typos and other writing errors, by the way. I simply cannot stand grammar mistakes... "Skullgirls" is a seriously great fighting game, by the way! :3**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **[Warning] This chapter DOES have "Futanari" content around the end of the story, by the way. I know that a lot of people really hate that kind of stuff, so... I'm simply just warning you here XP**_**_**_

 **(I Love You, Mom - Part 2)**

After saving the world from yet another terrible threat once again, the ever so famous superhero, Elastigirl, was finally on her way back home to her family now. Getting back into the whole 'superhero' business honestly felt like a complete cakewalk to Helen Parr, and she also very much appreciated her lousy husband, Bob, watching over their three children whenever she left the house to go save the day and what have you. While on her way back home, the voluptuous brunette would wave her hand at adoring fans, have casual conversations with her fans at red traffic lights, pop some fancy looking wheelies on her awesome motorcycle for some onlookers, and not to mention actually sign some autographs for many of the grateful people in town, as well. Life these days truly seemed even better than ever before to Helen, and the curvy woman's own young daughter, Violet Parr, simply made these epically heroic days of hers even **more** better, for that matter.

After the thirty minute motorcycle ride eventually came to a peaceful end, Helen carefully drove her motorcycle inside of the open garage door, parked her vehicle, and afterwards just shut down her fancy cycle's motor. "And why am I not at all surprised to see **you** standing here waiting for me, huh?" rather playfully sounding spoke Helen as she lovingly gazed into Violet's blue colored eyes. "It's so sweet of you to always wait on me like this, Vi. Not only that, but to also already have the damn garage door always opened up for me, too. Not even your own father does these things for me, you know? And speaking of which, where is your father at right now, anyway?"

By the way, just so you know here, Helen Parr was currently wearing her newer grey and black colored superhero outfit, and Violet Parr was just humbly wearing black and purple colored pajamas. What's that? You don't care, you say? Well... shut up. I don't know.

Slowly approaching her beautiful mother now, a genuine smile still plastered right on Violet's cute looking face at the moment, the teenaged daughter of the superhero woman quietly giggled before replying back to her smirking mom, "Oh, it's no problem at all, Mom. I mean, anything for you, right? We're all always really worried about you whenever you leave to go fight these bastards and shit. Well... I am, at least. I can't really speak for Dash and Dad, I guess." Moments later, Violet was now standing right beside of Helen, her gleaming eyes staring straight at her mother's big, round ass for a few seconds before looking right back at the superhero woman's smiling face once again. "O-oh! Right! A-and Dad is sitting down on the couch while looking at TV! He's been doing that for hours now, I think. And as for the others, which you're probably wondering about right now? Dash is doing his homework because **I** forced him to, and Jack-Jack is peacefully sleeping inside of his cradle right now."

"Aw, that's my girl," proudly said Helen as her wonderful smile slightly widened now, the brown eyed woman then soon leaning herself over slightly as she more than just gently kissed her daughter straight on the lips for about three seconds flat. After parting her smooth lips away from Violet's own somewhat agape mouth seconds later, Mrs. Parr chuckled rather quietly sounding before flirtatiously uttering to the teenaged girl, "You're such a good girl, Vi. I swear, when you become much older in the far future, you're going to be such an outstanding and beautiful woman, Violet." Now softly placing her own left hand onto Violet's stunned, blushing face, the curvy mother of three merely continued on to speak to her pretty daughter by sweetly saying, "You're so smart, and so kind...! You're just perfect, Violet. And no matter how old and amazing you'll undoubtedly become over the next few years or so, you will **always** be my precious little girl. You'll **always** be Mommy's little angel..."

"M-Mom, I...?" stuttered to speak out Violet, the raven haired teen suddenly feeling her own deep emotions starting to get the better of herself here. Now with a couple of clear tears smoothly running down both sides of her round shaped face, Violet cutely sniffled a few times as she struggled to murmur back to her mother, "Fuck, w-why am I crying for? Mom, I love y-you! I just... I just love you **SO** much, Mom! A-and I..."

"Oh, sweetie," whispered the much older woman, Helen then hurriedly getting off of her motorcycle, carefully grabbing her young daughter by the face, and immediately beginning to strongly kiss Violet's soft feeling lips with the deepest of passion now. "Oh, sweetheart, Mommy loves you, too!" eventually breathed out Helen in-between their own wet, noisy, and widely open-mouthed kisses.

Both the mother and the daughter kissed one another so, so very anxiously, so passionately. In fact, out of all the other many times when Helen and Violet willingly made out like this, these very specific kisses that the two taboo lovers were currently sharing at the moment had to be the **most** zealous and deep that they've ever been before, speaking in all honesty here. Saliva dripped down from their wildly kissing mouths, they sucked really hardly on each other's wet tongues, they desperately caressed one another's shapely bodies, they very firmly spanked each other's soft feeling butts, and the two females continued to crazily kiss one another just like this for at least twelve minutes straight, if not more.

Finally popping her sucking mouth away from Violet's heavy breathing face yet again, Helen then sharply slapped Violet's right plump butt cheek before deeply saying to the girl, "Where did you learn to kiss like that, huh? Was it some boy?"

Instantly shaking her head in response to her mother's sudden question, Violet smiled a rather goofy looking smile as she honestly replied right back to Helen, "N-no! **You're** the one who taught me!"

"You're fucking damn right I did, you little slut!" seriously moaned Mrs. Parr before crudely spitting inside of Violet's panting and open mouth, the two horny girls seconds later right back to sloppily kissing each other like two crazed animals some more, as well.

After almost an hour straight of deep kissing, breast groping, ass smacking, and leg humping later, Helen and Violet ever so slowly backed away from one another a few feet, the two of them now tenderly wiping their own wet mouths clean with their arms as they laughed to themselves and stared directly at each other. "Damn, it's getting kind of late, isn't it? Gosh, Vi, you sure do distract me a whole lot, you know that?" goodhumoredly voiced Helen as she now began to walk away from her smiling daughter really slowly, the superhero woman making absolute sure to sexily sway her own amazingly broad looking hips from left to right as she did so, too.

Within an instant, the young teenager made sure to smack her mother's right and left thick buttock the hardest that she possibly even could thrice in a row, Violet's three extremely harsh feeling, and also harsh sounding, spanks easily making Helen's own two perfectly round shaped, flawlessly fat looking, and ideally taut feeling ass cheeks jiggle around almost too criminally arousing seeming here. "Fuck **me** being distracting, M-Mom! This huge, perfect fucking BOOTY of yours is what's truly distracting and you know it! F-fuck! And this new suit of yours tightly hugs your super big butt just as nicely as your old one does, t-too! Oh, Mom, your booty is s-s-so...! So fucking soft a-and big! Like, holy fucking s-shit! You're so hot, Mom!"

After stopping right in place and putting her two wonderfully thick legs together now, Helen looked in back of herself and also strongly spanked her own right bubbly ass cheek, the woman's pretty eyes simply fixated on Violet's much more bigger looking eyes as she then playfully expressed to the younger girl with a tempting sounding purr in her sexy voice, "And you know what, Vi? Mommy **really** missed having her little girl's cute face buried deep in her sweaty ass cheeks, too. How about you make up for some lost time and worship this fat ass of mine again, huh? I **know** that you want to, you little fucking whore. Come on over here and make your mother proud, Vi. Do it! Now!"

And not really needing to even be told to actually do so in the first place, Violet Parr quickly got right behind of her mother, dropped down onto both of her knees, smacked Helen's shockingly big booty cheeks hard with a curved left hand before tightly grabbing hold of her smirking mom's juicy looking butt flesh with such lustful greed, and then more than just eagerly started to motorboat, sniff, lick, and kiss all over on Mrs. Parr's fat, clothed, soft, and super tight feeling ass cheeks as if her life actually depended on the perverted matter at hand here.

"MMMMmmmmm… FUCK YEAH!" loudly groaned Violet a few minutes later as she happily continued to shake Helen's meaty, thick butt cheeks straight against of her constantly moving around face, the horny teen's pleased sounding voice merely muffled by her moaning mother's large, rounded bottom at the moment. "S-soooo fucking soft! And you smell SO damn sweaty right now, too, Mom! G-geez, it's so hot! It's so fucking h-hot, Mom! I really want to lick your butthole! P-please, Mom, I need to!"

Loving just how anxious and desperate Violet seemed to be all of the sudden, Helen Parr shook her wonderfully huge butt against of her groaning daughter's snuffling face for a little while longer before beginning to sexily sashay away from the teenaged girl once again. "Well then, come and get it, Vi. You know that my fat, slutty ass is always yours to play and mess around with simply whenever you want to, don't you?" Elastigirl giddily said with a smug looking smile on her lovely face, no more than four seconds later soon feeling her own teenaged daughter tightly hugging her extremely curvy body from behind as the two of them now slowly began to walk from out of the garage and inside of the actual house.

Now inside of the expensive house here, Helen and her daughter eventually walked right passed of Bob Parr himself, the fat man snoring quite loudly sounding on top of the comfy feeling couch as he lazily slept with the television still on some random sports channel. "Hey, Honey, Violet's about to lick my ass and fuck me with a strap-on, okay? Later," was Helen's rather savage choice of words as she fearlessly continued to walk along with her young, giggling, black haired daughter.

"Yeah, see you later, Dad!" just as savagely hollered out Violet as she harshly smacked Helen's right ass cheek a couple of times, the teen girl's small hand now firmly squeezing and joyfully shaking around her laughing mother's beautifully ample booty oh, so perversely as they both merrily ventured on forward and up the fancy looking stairs together like two romantic lovers of some sort. "And don't worry, I'll be totally sure to fuck Mom's fat, perfect butt for hours, too! You know, the thing that you completely SUCK at doing?" added in Violet as she kissed the back of Helen's neck, and not to mention also roughly slapping the brunette woman's jiggling, soft, and sexily jutted out bottom a solid total of ten more times straight in a row. "Fuck, I am soooo going to fuck the ever living shit out of your booty, Mom! Holy FUCK, let's just do this, already!"

Nine long minutes of randomly making out with each other later, both Violet and Helen were now finally inside of the bathroom with the door closed shut and properly locked. With the two of them currently naked now, Violet wasted no time at all 'eating out' her own curvaceous mother's very big butt quite thoroughly here. Violet tongued, sucked, kissed, sniffed, and licked Helen's sweaty asshole really wildly, she painfully spanked the much older woman's soft booty cheeks countless times, she lightly bit down on her mom's big butt from time to time, and Violet has been effortlessly keeping up this beyond sex-crazed ass worshipping session of hers for at least twelve minutes or more now.

Feeling her perverted daughter messing around with her ass for so long like this, and also just getting simply tired of looking at herself in the bathroom mirror here, Helen Parr soon enough used her incredible elastic powers to easily stretch her whole upper body completely in back of herself as she would now not only sloppily kiss Violet very firmly on her wet feeling lips, but she would also actually motorboat her own beautifully meaty looking booty like a horny lunatic, as well. Basically, Helen repeated this stunningly debauched process of licking her own fat ass and kissing her own teenaged daughter for a very, very, **very** long time.

About an hour later, the brown haired mother and the black haired daughter were now both inside of the shower together. After lovingly washing one another up with soap and whatnot, Violet eventually strapped herself up with her large and purple colored strap-on, pushed her shapely mother forcefully up against of the shower wall, tightly grabbed Helen by her two huge ass cheeks, and simply more than just happily fucked away as her own lean pelvis continuously crashed itself straight **hard** against of the ever so loudly moaning brunette's fat booty like a brutally rowdy piston.

Now giving Helen's left jiggling buttock an extremely potent feeling smack, the panting teen's super rough spank instantly making the superhero woman's perfectly large ass ripple so very wonderfully looking right afterwards, Violet lightly bit down on her own bottom lip as she then started to scream out almost too loudly sounding, "Oh, this b-booty! It's too m-much! You're too much, Mom! You're too fucking P-PERFECT! And I'm fucking you! I'm fucking you SO HARD right now, a-aren't I?! Yeah, bitch! Take my fake, big cock up your FAT FUCKING ASS like the dirty fucking slut that you a-are, Mother! Aw, shhhit! A-awww, fuuuuck!"

With the side of her pretty face resting flat against of the shower wall, and also her big butt still ruthlessly getting fucked hard by her loudly cursing daughter as of right now, Helen slowly closed her eyes shut tightly as she soon enough breathily voiced back to her hip thrusting daughter, "Mm, h-hmm! Beat that ass up, Vi! Come on now, give me that shit...! Fuck me up and FUCK me harder than that, y-you cute little skank! Fuck me harder, V-Vi! Oh, y-yes! Fuck my fucking fat ass harder, Violet!"

Taking her curvy mother's foul words to heart here, Violet quickly used her left hand to suddenly slap Helen's jiggling, round shaped, big butt viciously hard about five times consecutively, and soon after doing that then used her right hand to get herself quite the fistful of Helen's shortly cut hair, the teenaged girl angrily pulling the shouting woman's head back oh, so roughly now as her own trim hips just powerfully continued to slam really hardly against of Helen Parr's shapely, tight, soft, and steadily jiggling around bottom like a completely crazed machine.

Also closing her blue colored eyes shut now, Violet violently smacked her mother's warm, soft behind two more times with her left hand and easily increased her epic hip bucking speed before deeply rasping out to the pathetically groaning brunette, "Oh, Mommy! Ooohhhhh, fffffuck, M-Mommy! I love your huge, soft butt so fucking m-much, bitch! Oh, shit, this is HEAVEN! Y-Y-YES! Take my thick dick, Mom! Come on, bitch! Take it all! T-take it!"

"Shit, I'm going to c-cum now! Oh, SHIT, I'm going to fucking cum SO hard right now, V-Vi! OH, YES, VIOLET! FUCK! ME!" stridently yelled Helen with such a genuine looking smile on her face now, the humbly busty mother of three now no longer even caring if her sleeping husband, or her lazily studying son, actually heard her screaming out so loudly sounding like this anymore.

As the lewdly loud noises of 'pelvis slapping hard against of thick ass cheeks' continued to echo and intensify inside of the large bathroom, outside of the bathroom door stood a very curious looking Dash Parr, both of his wide eyes clearly seeming as though he just saw a ghost or something as the young boy merely forced himself to listen on. "Is that... Violet? And Mom? Whooooa! And it **sure** really sounds like they're both...!? No way! No freaking way! That's **SO** awesome!" Dash then happily said to himself, the young speedster soon afterwards pulling out his just recently updated iPhone as he now started to record the locked bathroom door along with the really rough sounding love making noises straightforwardly coming from behind of the thing, as well. "Man, why is it always Violet who is lucky and gets everything?! It's so not fair...!"

Skip ahead about one month later, something else legit life changing has once again recently happened to the famous Parr family. This shockingly new change, however, only really effected both Helen and Violet, though. Just recently, the ever so popular 'futa potions' have finally shipped across of their town. These female body changing potions was created by Reimu Hakurei herself, and these dick growing concoctions were totally **not** cheap in any way at all. In fact, these special potions would usually run up to about 900 dollars total **plus** tax, so not many women could honestly even purchase them to begin with, or so they thought. Nevertheless, Helen and Violet were both more than determined to freely spend some cash on such a phenomenal sounding thing. Within the very first week of the magical potions freshly being on sale, plenty of stores found themselves completely sold out of them within mere minutes.

Dozens upon dozens of young girls, teenaged girls, adult women, and even elderly women found themselves buying these mysterious potions like crazy, and the extremely high price of these things were most **definitely** worth the cost in the long run; Helen Parr bought two of the 'futa potions' for both herself and also for Violet day one of their initial release, by the way. A few days after the release of these wonderful liquids being sold like this, many news reports about 'women no longer needing men' began to stir up, and these sudden cases were actually proven genuinely true in many, many ways. All over the world now, futa girls were seen consensually fucking, or honestly just flat-out raping, other fellow females in the most public and open of areas these days. Moms were futa fucking their daughters, daughters were futa fucking their mothers, sisters would futa fuck their brother's girlfriends, female friends would futa gangbang other innocent girls just minding their own business, and the corrupt list simply continues on from there.

And as if Violet Parr wasn't already addicted to Helen Parr enough as it is, she sure as **HECK** was now **super** addicted to her dreamily curvaceous mother even more than ever, **EVER** before. Though the mother and the daughter still somehow kept their little affair a secret from the family, even though Dash now had a rather good hunch about everything secretly going on here, there was not a single day that would pass on by without Violet at least fucking Helen's ass and pussy at least three times a day, and most of the time even way more than just three times here. Violet would futa fuck Helen before school, after school, before she went to bed, somehow in the morning time, during showers, sometimes outside in the backyard, inside the car, over the car's hood, she basically just forcefully fucked Helen everywhere that she wanted and any time that she wanted.

Helen herself, of course, had no problems with this at all, either. Heck, sometimes even Helen would roughly futa fuck Violet's tight butt or her taut vagina, too; and yes, Helen actually took her own teenaged daughter's virginity. Go figure, I guess. Even the female duo's very close friends, Mel and Coraline Jones, and also even Jill and Riley Andersen, ended up buying these magical cock growing potions, as well. Their futa stories, too, was pretty much perfectly identical to both Helen and Violet's own, simply enough.

Speaking of futa business, by the way, Violet was once again happily fucking her own mother's wet pussy inside of her bedroom at the moment. It was nighttime, around midnight to be exact, and inside of the gothic teenager's warmly lit bedroom rested both herself and also her bottom heavy mom right on top of her own soft feeling bed. The two were sweaty, naked, and also both moaning ever so loudly as they nastily fucked the night away, just like how they would always do these days. Switching positions for probably about the sixth time thus far tonight, Helen was now sitting herself right down on top of her young daughter's lap, the brunette woman shutting her eyes closed tightly as she titled her head upwards slightly, Helen's sexily parted lips softly moaning out her daughter's very name repeatedly as Violet just eagerly continued to pound her mother's dripping wet womanhood with her own futa penis like a man.

Violet had both of her arms firmly wrapped around the small of Helen's slender back, the young teen's fingers elegantly entwinned together as she held her groaning mother very tightly in place, Violet's lithe hips and her large futa balls still steadily beating powerfully against the bottom of Helen's awesomely thick ass as she dominantly fucked the broad hipped superhero like a submissive little bitch. Funnily enough, Violet in her 'futa' form was actually **way** more physically endowed than Mr. Incredible himself. Violet's futa phallus is at least ten inches long in length, and also about two inches wide in width. As for Bob Parr, though? Well, he's about five inches total. Yeah, he sucks, I know. And Helen really thinks so, too.

"Fuck...!" cursed Violet as she loudly popped her wet mouth from off of Helen's right hardened nipple, the raven haired teen soon gritting her white colored teeth super hardly as she now suddenly started to 'jack-hammer' her own huge cock deeply inside of Helen's tightening pussy the fastest and the hardest that she physically could. Violet was nearing her orgasm again. She could easily feel it. "AWWW, S-SHIT! Mm! TAKE! IT! BITCH!" then eventually screamed out the girl, Violet brutally bucking her curved hips upwards in synch with each of her foul spoken words in a very pronounced and rough looking way.

Now ceasing her crazed thrusting actions here, Violet and Helen both sighed really deeply sounding in such euphoric feeling sexual pleasure as the young teenager's futa penis once again began to shoot thick seed after thick seed deep inside of her own sexy mom's clamping, wet womanhood. A full minute later, Violet finally finished ejaculating inside of Helen's very special hole, the two taboo lovers now beginning to gently peck one another on the lips multiple times, and sometimes with added in tongue kisses, as well. "Oh, Mom...! FUCK, I love you so much! Oh, damn, your pussy always feels SO a-amazing!"

"Don't think you're done just yet, you little bitch...! Come on, g-give me more, Vi! Fuck me more, baby! Please, Vi! F-fuck me MORE! Fuck me! FUCK ME! P-please!" desperately pleaded Helen as she lightly placed her forehead right against of Violet's own, the curvy woman's moist lips still sometimes pecking her daughter's smirking mouth as she beautifully shook her huge booty around now.

"Gosh, my dick is hardening back up again, already! Aw, fuck, you're **so** hot, Mother!" moaned Violet as she used both of her small hands to sharply spank her mom's round, soft, huge, and beautifully wobbling butt cheeks, the blue eyed teen now suddenly starting to thrust back deep inside of the brown haired superhero's moist feeling pussy yet again. "You love my dick, d-don't you...? Ooooohhhhh, fucking shit! You feel sooooo hoooot! FUUUCK!" loudly moaned Violet, her hip bucking speed slowly increasing even faster and faster in due time; both Helen and Violet soon began to start French kissing each other as they passionately continued to make midnight love in bed together like this, as well.

The two super powered females ended up brutally fucking one another until the sun came back up, and they both ended up falling asleep together some time around seven o'clock in the morning. Yes, times were most certainly looking even more perfect for both Helen and Violet Parr now, and life was only going to get much more better for the two of them, too.

 **The End!**

 _ **Yeah, I know, this chapter is much more shorter than the first one AND it's not nearly as good, either! I know, I know! I get it! Sheesh! Look, I honestly DID NOT want to even write another chapter for this story in general, but for certain reasons, mainly because of their second movie coming out AND "Shadman" being at it yet again with his Helen x Violet goodness, I kind of felt like I just had to do something, you know? I don't know. Well, even though this chapter IS rather... "meh" to say the least, at least I finally updated this old and ancient story of mine, eh? Ha, ha, hah. Yeah, anyways though, thank you for reading! And as always, may God bless your day/night, my friend(s) ^_^.**_


End file.
